Obligatory Chocolate
by mishka-chan
Summary: None of the chocolate meant anything to Naruto... because it wasn't from the one he wanted it to be from! REVIEW PLEASE! Sasunaru... yeah late Valentine's Day fic...


**HEY I'm Back kiddies! I have been on hiatus, but I am back and will be putting up chapters soon!**

**Warning: There are none except for shonen-ai! Shocked aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with the show! I really wish I did though... could you imagine how much greater of a show it would be.**

**Obligatory Chocolate**

A small box landed in the boy's lap; he picked it up, eyeing the pink-haired girl that had tossed it to him. He sighed inwardly and forced a wide, accepting, smitten smile on his face. "Sakura-chan, what have I told you about getting me gifts."

"Come on, you know you want it, and it will probably be-;" She stopped short. '_The only you get…'_ Naruto caught the choke in her voice, and knew the hurtful words she had almost uttered. '**_Obligatory Chocolate_**, 'thought Naruto.He decided to save her from her lack of tact, and change the subject.

"So, Sakura-chan, got anyone special this year?" He asked, faking a wide smile.

"Well, Rock Lee is as persistent as ever. You?" **_'She is so lucky she is pretty it is her saving grace.'_**

"You know there is only one person for me, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, a wistful smile coming over his face.

"You'll wait forever. You know that right?" She said sighing tiredly.

"I can wait for an eternity, and then some." He said sadly.

"Naruto, you can't-;" Naruto cut her off again.

"Sakura-chan, I am going to go train or something! I will have your return gift by White Day!" He ran off before she could stop him. On his way to nowhere several girls stopped him and gave him obligatory chocolate. This included Ino, Hinata, Anko, Temari, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei, and several other females that were seemingly nameless dropouts from the academy. He looked at the mass amount of obligatory chocolate in a bag by his side and wondered if any of them, except Sakura and Hinata, knew his secret. They might, but he doubted it. He doubted they knew that he loved—**_'Stop it Naruto! You will only get depressed…' _**He walked calmly onto the training grounds where they had first fought to obtain the bells that their sensei withheld. Smiling softly at warm memories, he remembered Kakashi pulling out his 1,000 years of pain technique, and nostalgically rubbed at his backside. He sat down at the foot of the middle wooden post, and leaned back against the wood. His hands softly trembling as he reached for his bag of chocolates. Picking up Sakura's first, he unwrapped the heart shaped candy that read 'to someone special, I hope you find love.'

He frowned softly, but it was soon replaced by a soft smile. **_'I…'_** He opened the next from Kurenai-sensei. Another heart inscribed with 'May your wish come true.' **_'I want…' _**Another treat from Ino this time, tart heart with simple sayings like 'your pur-r-r-fect' or 'the cat's meow' or 'mine' **_'I want to…' _**A few nameless girls chocolates later, he ran across Temari's Valentine gift. Slipping the simple chocolate candies in his mouth, he realized the quality of the simple, yet delicious chocolate. Tenten's gift was similar to Ino's gift. Anko astounded Naruto with a gag… again. He reached towards Hinata's gift. Opening it he found a simple 'Fererro Roche' chocolate box and a note.

Naruto-kun, I know what it is that you want for Valentines Day. I know that you hurt inside, because there is always the chance that you may never get it. I want you to know though that I wish from the bottom of my heart that you would receive what you want. I hope to god that you receive what you so desperately want. I loved you Naruto-kun, you know that, and although it hurts me to know that I cannot make you happy, I pray from the bottom of my heart, from the soles of my feet to the top of my head, that he will come back to you. That Sasuke will come back to you.

The swirling pen marks smeared into little blotchy circles. **_'I want to die.'_** The tears came faster and faster; he choked and sobbed. **_'I want to die so badly.'_ **Knees now drawn up to his body, he clutched them as if they could take away his pain, anything to take away his pain. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw him. Same black hair, same black eyes, same pale skin, same scathing smirk, everything the same. **_'Why him? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I fall in love with a girl like every other guy? If it had to be a guy, then why did it have to be him? Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, anyone but him… anyone… anyone, but the only one I can't have, and the only one I want.'_** Harder, faster the sobs came, until there was almost nothing left. Memories assaulted him; he had tried so hard to forget.

_'What is so special about Sasuke-teme!?' Thought Naruto desperately as he climbed on the table in front of him. 'He isn't that special.'_

_"Back off dobe," Sasuke hissed; absolutely livid that someone would DARE invade his preset fifty-foot radius of personal space._

_"No," Naruto replied. You could see the flame of hatred in the background, the lightning signaling a glaring contest to end all glaring contests. Unfortunately for glaring contest aficionados it never really got to start for at that time. A boy leaned back in his chair inadvertently bumping into Naruto and knocking him down—directly onto Sasuke, more specifically directly onto Sasuke's lips. Tense seconds of shock proceeded this action for everyone in the room stood in shock, even the two, still lip-locked, boys. Suddenly everything burst back to life. Sasuke and Naruto pulled back from each other quicker than lightening. Both gripping onto their throats and coughing as if they had just swallowed poison._

_"Dobe –cough- I'm going to –cough- KILL YOU!"_

_"Shut up –cough- Sasuke –cough- teme!" Suddenly Naruto looked up sensing immediate peril._

_"Guess who is going to die Na-ru-to!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. Naruto spent the rest of that day in pain. That was also the day that he learned that his three-man team was going to consist of Sasuke, Sakura, and himself. Oh joy._

_----_

_His next memory was of the time that Sasuke had offered his food to Naruto regardless of the fact that he could very well be sent back to the academy and never be able to complete his goals. He remembered how Kakashi had tied Naruto to the log that he was now sitting by and had left under direct orders that stated._

_"If any of you give food to Naruto then you WILL be removed from the program." They nodded and Sasuke and Sakura sat down with their bento boxes and began to eat. Naruto's stomach made a pitiful noise to which Sasuke sighed._

_"Here take it."_

_"But-"_

_"I said 'take it.' I can't have you slowing me down, because you're hungry."_

_"Sasuke…"_

_---_

_His next memory was of the time on the bridge in which Sasuke almost died to protect him._

_Naruto opened his eyes, pain lancing through his body. He looked up through bleary eyes._

_"Sasuke?" He questioned._

_"Finally back, eh, dobe?"_

_He looked over and saw Haku crumpled on the floor._

_"Sasuke, you did it!!" He said shaking the fussiness from his vision and looking up at Sasuke- he stopped short._

_"Sasuke—," It came out as almost a trembling, breathy sigh._

_"Dobe, always getting in the way." There was blood everywhere, all Sasuke's blood._

_"Why?" it came out breathless. "Why? I didn't ask for your help you moron!!!"_

_"Why, you ask me why?" Sasuke coughed, a little blood coming with it. "How should I know, my body just acted on it's own." His legs gave out and he fell back, I caught him in my trembling arms. "You know I swore I wouldn't die until I could avenge my clan, my brother he killed them all, but—" he coughed again. Those dark eyes kept getting dimmer and dimmer. He reached up and cupped my cheek, a heart-breaking smile flitting across his lips; that was the first and last time I ever saw him actually smile. "You- you better not die. Not until I say you can. You better never die. You- you have to become Hokage… dead last. Don't die, for… me." Then his eyes died out and his head fell sideways. My trembling hands closed his eyelids._

_---_

_'I can't believe it I am in love with Sasuke… how—how could this happen… I can't ever tell him.'_

_---_

_"You know you have become my best friend, my only friend, Naruto." Naruto looked up hopefully at his secret crush._

_"Sasuke? Does this mean you will come back, back with me? You can't do this you can't betray the village."_

_"And since you have become my dearest friend, my closest comrade, my only family. I must kill you." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with crushed eyes. A fight ensued Rasengan against Chidori, Frog Sannin against Snake Sannin, friend against friend, orphan against orphan, crush-e against secret crush, hated against loved, Naruto against Sasuke. In the end, Naruto ended up with a fist through, literally through, his chest. As he fell into unconsciousness, as Sasuke stood over his body he spoke three words that he knew the Uchiha heard. "I love you." In return he heard, "I love you too, and I always will."_

_When he woke up, he was alone and the only thing left was an old, worn, Konoha leaf headband with a scratch through the middle symbolizing missing-nin status. Labeling Sasuke a traitor to his village, his comrades, and his best friend turned lover._

---

Naruto reached inside his pocket and pulled out the Konoha leaf headband with a scar across the forehead. He pulled it to his chest. "Why can't I hate you? Why do I still love you?" He fell asleep on the training grounds.

Later that night, he woke up in his own bed. How he got there was a mystery? He assumed some Jounin, Chuunin, or Genin carried him home. Taking a shower he returned to the bedroom dressed in clean boxers. On the bed he saw a box, a small box. To Naruto it said. He opened to find a ring, a diamond ring, and another note tied to it. He opened it and in the long, flowing script he remembered so well, yet denied with all his heart it said. 'Happy Valentines day, I am sorry, I love you, will you marry me, Dobe?' Naruto wanted to cry he flipped the note around until he saw… 'Uchiha Sasuke.' For the second time that night Naruto cried. He slipped the ring on his finger, left hand, the third finger. He heard a knocking on his door. Opening it he saw Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke is back, the consul is granting a full pardon with an one year probationary period." Naruto ran out the door, down the stairs of his apartment, down the street he lived on, to the Hokage's office, up the steps, through the door, and there for the first time in one full year, he saw the man of his dreams, nightmares, and thought of every waking moment. Same black hair, the same black eyes, same pale skin, and the same scathing smirk, everything the same, same Sasuke.

"Glad to see you are dressed for the occasion, dobe." The same deep voice said. **_If…_** Naruto stepped forward. "Sasuke?"_ **If this…**_ Another step forward was taken.**_If this is…_ **"Dobe… It has been awhile…" _**If this is a…** _A few stumbling steps in the direction of the man he love. Sasuke opened his arms. He fell into them. **_If this is a dream…_** Naruto finished the thought aloud. "I don't want to wake up."

Pale fingers tilted his chin up, his eyes falling on fathomless dark eyes. "It is not a dream. I love you. I am back. I want to marry you. Will you accept?" For the third time that night Naruto cried. "Yes, yes, yes!!!" And they kissed…

The End.


End file.
